Batgirl: A Twisted Cinderella Story
by OTP-Obsessions
Summary: Oneshot maybe. Bruce/babs. batman is in trouble and batgirl needs help, she turns to her father for help. identities revealed. batman cant do it all by himself. he has fallen in love again, this time with someone he can be with, in more ways than one
1. Dad I need your help

**A/N: well here's the deal I'm obsessed with batgirl fics but no one has a romance being written between them, I already attempted to start a story or a Bruce/Babs romance but failed horribly so if anyone has any ideas please let me know I have a ton rattling around in my head but they are just snippets here and there. Like this one for instance, its post TDK Barbara Gordon has returned from college but I have no idea how to start her story so I started in the middle where she and Bruce Wayne are dating they had already told Gordon. But he had no idea that his daughter was batgirl. Dick is younger is this fic. I might write a beginning to this story and keep writing it if people give me some good ideas.**

Two gunshots split through the air. Batgirl's eyes widened in fear but there was no impact. Then batman was falling. He had taken the bullets for her.

"No" she screamed as he hit the ground. The guy who had shot him ran.

She fell to her knees beside Batman, and pulled his head into her lap. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. She pulled her hand from beneath him to grab her phone.

She dialed Alfred. It rung five times and went to voicemail. She dialed dick's cell. It went to voicemail.

"Shit" she said under her breath. She had no idea what to do. She looked at her hand, it was coated in Bruce's blood. She was out of options. She picked up her phone again and dialed her last chance.

"Commissioner Gordon speaking" he said picking up the phone

"Dad?" Barbara said into the phone

"Babs?" he asked

"Dad I need your help, now" she said panic creeping into her voice. Bruce was bleeding out and she had no idea if both bullets had hit him. There was no way she could get him to the tumbler by herself it was two blocks away.

"Barbara what's wrong?" he asked panic starting to break through his calm demeanor.

"I need you to get here now, come alone. I'm in the narrows three blocks west from arkham." Barbara said and hung up the phone.

She turned back to Bruce who was laying there in her arms. She shouldn't have told him tonight she could've waited until they had gotten home. He had thrown himself in front of her to protect her and their unborn child. She was only a little over a month pregnant. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she imagined the worst and him dying. But he couldn't die. He was batman. Batman was incorruptible, indestructible.

She didn't know how long she had sat there crying cradling Bruce's head to her body but soon enough she heard sirens and a car pulling up at the end of the alley. Then footsteps.

Gordon had arrived at the street that Barbara had told him to and he saw to figures on the ground in the alley. He ran, as he got close enough to see who it was he stopped dead in his tracks. It was batman and batgirl on the ground. And by the looks of it batman was hurt, bad.

Barbara turned to the sound and saw Gordon standing there.

"Dad?" she whispered

Gordon froze, Barbara was batgirl.

"Dad help me he's bleeding out, I can't lift him he's too heavy."

Gordon kneeled beside Barbara. He could see that she was crying, and she had blood all over her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her

"It's not my blood," she said and lifted his shoulders. "Help me get him to the car," she said

Gordon helped lift batman's shoulders and together with him between them, they dragged batman to the car. Barbara got into the back seat and put batman's head in her lap. Gordon closed the door and ran around to the driver's side. He was in and driving in no time.

He headed towards the hospital.

"Dad where are you going?" Barbara asked

"The hospital" he said gruffly.

"No, take us to the palisades" she said with finality

"What why?" Gordon asked glancing back at her

"He can get care there," she said and Gordon did not question her any further.

They rode in silence for a few minutes but then there was a rough gasp. Batman's eyes flew open.

"Oh thank god" Barbara exclaimed hugging his head to her chest, "You're an idiot" she scolded him

"I'm the idiot, you should've told me before tonight," he said quietly "what happened?" he asked looking at his surroundings. He was in a car, a cop car. Specifically Gordon's car.

"You jumped in front of me and took two bullets to the chest," Barbara said still cradling his head with tears running down her cheeks.

"Well that explains the pain" batman said matter or factly he glanced at her face. She was crying.

Gordon was watching the exchange in his rearview mirror.

Batman lifted a hand and wiped away a tear. "You're crying," he stated

"Duh I'm crying, I love you and you just got shot twice, you've lost a lot of blood," she said with a sniffle

"Babs" he said softly, "I love you too," and then he blacked out again.

"Bruce?" she asked with panic in her voice

"Dad hurry" she shouted to her father.

Gordon was in shock. Bruce. Bruce Wayne was batman. All this time, years of working with him and he would never had guessed that the womanizing playboy was batman. Not to mention his daughter's boyfriend. Well that he had known but not the other stuff. Babs was batgirl. Well shit.


	2. You're an idiot

Gordon pulled up to the Wayne manor gates. The gates swung open automatically. Alfred was expecting them.

"dad pull around the side of the house" Barbara told Jim, still cradling Bruce Wayne's head to her chest.

This all was surreal to Jim. His daughter was batgirl. And batgirl was in love with batman. And batman was Bruce Wayne. He was trying to process too much information at one time.

As he pulled around the side of the house he saw the Wayne butler. He stopped right next to where the butler was standing and jumped out of the car. Barbara also jumped from the car.

"Alfred, he was shot twice" Barbara said as Jim and her grabbed a hold of Bruce by his armpits. They started making their way into the house through the side door. Alfred was leading the way.

Bruce started to groan at the pain as he was being dragged.

Alfred closed the door behind them and lead them into one of the sitting rooms. He pointed towards the couch indicating that Barbara and Jim should put Bruce there.

"Miss Gordon put him there and start taking off his armor." Alfred instructed as he started getting medical tools together.

Jim helped Barbara set Bruce on the couch. She took off her mask, tossing it to the ground.

Jim watched as Barbara clasped the back of the cowl and pulled it straight off of Bruce's head. His eyes were closed and his hair was matted down on his head with sweat. His lips were in a thin line, pressed together in pain.

"sorry Bruce, I need to roll you a bit" Barbara instructed the half conscious man laying on the couch. She started to roll him away from her. He grunted in pain. Barbara reached behind his neck and pressed a series of parts that released the tightness of the chest armor.

"dad help me get his gloves and arm guards off" Barbara said turning to Jim who was standing there in a daze. Jim reached for his right glove and started to pull it off. It came away easily, Jim placed it on the table next to the sofa. He reached for the arm guards, being careful of the deadly blades pointing from the sides. Once his arms were free Barbara removed the chest armor.

Jim stood there in shock. With the exception of the two bullet wounds, Bruce Wayne's chest was a maze of scars and bruising.

"Alfred were ready" Barbara said lifting Bruce's head and placing it in her lap. His eyes flew open.

"master Wayne, if I may say so it was very unwise of you to step in front of two bullets" Alfred said as he set to work on Bruce.

Jim stood to the side of the couch observing. All he kept seeing was Bruce Wayne sitting in the police station around years ago, clutching his fathers coat like it was his last life line. And on top of that he kept seeing Barbara terrified sitting on his couch after her parents had passed. And through all of this both of those orphaned children found each other and were fighting the very thing that orphaned them in the first place together. Crime.

"Ahh" Bruce exclaimed as the first bullet was pulled from his chest.

"Miss Gordon please start suturing that wound it didn't hit anything major" Alfred said dropping the bullet into a tray.

Barbara, who had been squeamish at the littlest bit of blood when she was younger, started sewing up Bruce.

"Who shot him?" Jim dared ask

"some thugs, Bruce and I were arguing and they snuck up on me" Barbara said looking into her fathers eyes then turning back to Bruce's deep chocolate brown ones "they shot at me but he jumped in front of me" she said stroking his head.

Bruce grunted again as Alfred pulled the other bullet from him and started to sew him up

"Well master Wayne looks like you got lucky" Alfred said

"Lucky?" he asked speaking for the first time since he was in the car.

"The last one missed your heart by not even an inch, it got lodged between your ribs" Alfred said as he taped down gauze on Bruce's wounds.

"you're an idiot" Barbara told him as Bruce sat up slightly

"I'm an idiot? I can't believe you that you didn't tell me until we were out tonight," Bruce said in a quietly raised voice.

Jim was standing there just as confused as Alfred.

"I was going to tell you before we left tonight but I got distracted" Barbara said looking down at her hands.

Bruce watched her carefully. She literally dodged a bullet.

"You shouldn't have jumped in front of that bullet" Barbara said

"And risk the chance of the woman I love and our unborn child getting hit with it?" Bruce said incredulously.

Jim gulped. Barbara was pregnant. And Bruce Wayne was the father

**a/n hey sorry I haven't updated I really have a bad habit of not finishing stories and I was looking for Babs and Bruce romances and I remembered I started this one idk if ill add more, idk where to go with this**.


End file.
